borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Beat Crawmerax 2man Legit
Me and my friend beat Crawmerax with only 2 people without modded weapons or glitches. God that sucked we sat there for 3 hours doing that shit. Died half a million times just trying to stay alive till we got sick of it. But anyway this is how we did it. Me (Hunter with sniper and pistol build) used a hellfire, bessie, aries, and serpens. I ran to the far back left as fast as possible he (Soldier ( support and medic build) stayed by the elevator thing. Only killed the maggots and such in our way. Then traded off damagin crawmerax. One bad thing that son of a bitch doesn't give you a second wind. Another? Not one damn pearl. If you want help doing this legit me and my friend have this down pat by now so message me when im on at xTDBx Dark. Me and my girlfriend took Crawmarks alone too, we have taken him 50 times now. She is Siren and I'm Soldier. The first time we took him out with a lv41 Hellfire and lv59 Hellfire.. ShadowIceman1 13:42, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Best tactic I have seen so far for Duo is one runs right one runs left to the corners of the ledge. Whomever is going to be doing the most damage goes left and strips the front. This means that the one on the left only has to worry about the little ones (Crouching in the corner helps and only leaves your left side exposed). When the Back Plate is all that is left. The one on the Right draws Crawmerax's attention and the shooter on the left takes it out. It normally takes us longer to to gather loot now than to kill Crawmerax. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 15:01, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Using the pillars for line of sight and shield regen time is a plus too. Also if you aim assist enabled, get used to playing without it for a bit. It helps you maintain your own aiming on his critical points without the game automatically moving the crosshairs to his center, where it's of no use to shoot. Much like Proven Mayhem suggests, you can eventually get it down to the point that looting is the lengthy part. Also, don't be distressed if you haven't got a pearl off of one legit fight, I'm nearing 300 (no exaggeration! I specifically do 20 a day for the past two weeks) without one pearl. At least I have some fairly good quality legendaries to show for it though -- just still trying for a high damage, high accuracy Torgue Cobra sniper. Crawmerax isn't too difficult with two people I don't think. I use a Mordecai with sniper/pistol build (nothing under the rogue skill tree, or bloodwing enhancements), with a Pestilent Defiler, FireHawk, Penetrator and Orion with a Sniper class mod with ammo regeneration. My partner uses Brick with emphasis on the Tank and Blaster skill trees with various weapons (Eridian weapons, shotguns, an Orion, Hellfire). We simply get Crawmerax's attention and drag him around the big rock in different directions, since he can't turn sharply he exposes his weak points as he moves around. Also the rock has the added bonus of blocking the shockwave from his jump if you're entirely behind it when he uses it. - nad613 I agree with nad, craw isn't difficult really at all, my friend and I took him out on the second try, and can take him out consitently without the corner glitch and no modded weapons(modded weapons totally ruin the game along with the HellFire) 02:04, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I find that the easiest way to kill craw is a skullmasher with sniper mod. I rape him like that. i done use mods or glitches either. Stealthmode8 02:09, March 23, 2010 (UTC) It seems that there should be a harder boss than this. --SystemVN 02:47, March 23, 2010 (UTC)